Abbreviations:
3GPP: 3rd generation partnership project
CA: cooperation area
CoMP: cooperative multipoint transmission
CSI: channel state information
eNB: enhanced node B
DL: downlink
DM RS: demodulation reference signals
HARQ: hybrid adaptive repeat and request
IP: internet protocol
JP: joint precoding
LTE: long term evolution
LTE-A: LTE-advanced
MCS: modulation and coding scheme
PRB: physical resource block
PDCCH: physical DL control channel
PDSCH: physical DL shared channel
PUCCH: physical UL control channel
PUSCH: physical UL shared channel
RS: reference signal
RSRP: RS received power
SRS: sounding reference signals
TTI: transmission time interval
UE: user equipment
UL: uplink
VoIP: voice over IP
The field of invention is mobile radio system concepts like LTE, LTE-A and its evolution, dealing with the case of supporting functions for low data rate users and specifically of VoIP users for joint precoding coordinated multi point (JP-CoMP) transmission.
CoMP—and more specifically JP CoMP—allows overcoming interference as well as provides diversity gains and is therefore a promising candidate for further improvements, but unfortunately there are still practical limitations for a smooth implementation.